Emily had to read articles 27 through 62 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 27 through 62, we can subtract 26 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 36. We see that Emily read 36 articles. Notice that she read 36 and not 35 articles.